Barony of Lyresong
' The Barony of Lyresong' is located in the eastern edge of Dirimloth Forest just off the East Coast Road. Rumour has it that in order for the village to survive in the dark forest of Dirimloth, a spell was cast that drew all the darkness from the area and locked it away in a single protected location somewhere within the barony. An effect of this spell is the ethereal melody that fills the air, at once coming from all directions and yet none. History Lyresong opened on 8 Awakenings 174. The first baron was Madbaron, who created in Lyresong a quiet escape from the troubles of the rest of the world. Lyresong had been a gift to Madbaron from the Goddess Kyria. As told to Madbaron by Kyria, the barony had been closed from the rest of Terris for centuries following a war between an ancient group of barons and the Immortals of Theras. Later, Deori would tell Madbaron that Kyria had taken some liberties in that tale, but offered nothing further. All of Lyresong’s history from this ancient period, if indeed there is any, is therefore unknown. When the barony opened in 174 it was as if it had always existed – the manour house, roads, fountain and ethereal melody were all in place waiting to be occupied. Though committed to a policy of isolationism for many years, Lyresong slowly expanded its influence in the world. On 8 Deori's Pleasure 254, at the request of Lady Jessicana, Lyresong assumed stewardship of Spire Hold. By establishing a strong trade and bartering system, both Lyresong and Spire Hold led the way in supplying commodities to the baronies and villages of Norland. Lyresong’s stature rose again when Rexington’s Temple of Love completed its move there from Tranos on 3 Cherrin 261. The desolate village of Wintertown became a holding of Lyresong on 21 Longing 268. The barony is constantly under the baleful gaze of the dark sorcerer Zagrat Imparness, who has claimed ownership of Dirimloth Forest and everything in it. Zagrat once claimed responsibility for a locality shift which found the entire barony on the wrong side of the East Coast Road for a period of about fifty years. Following the mysterious disappearance of Madbaron and his family, Lady Tali became the first Baroness of Lyresong on 7 Hallow Month 309. Spell of Lyresong The Spell of Lyresong, or Lyrespell, refers to the protective spell that surrounds the barony and which generates the ethereal lyre melody that gives the barony its name. An extensive survey of the spell was conducted by Drase and the results published in 182. Lyresong Manour and the barony's front gate form the boundaries of the spell. The spell collects dark magic from within the barony and the surrounding area of Dirimloth Forest. The magic is neutralized in the dark bedroom of Lyresong Manour then returned to the world via the manour's green dome. In effect, this is a magic-based terraforming of Dirimloth Forest. The lyre melody is heard only within the barony itself where it typically creates a pleasant relaxing atmosphere. The song can be "inspired" to alter its pitch, tone, and melody to reflect weather changes, current events, or the mood of the people. Nymphs & Satyrs The barony is home to phyles of nymphs and satyrs that suddenly appeared in 279, apparently spontaneously created as the Lyrespell reacted to the powers that the Temple of Love brought to the barony. While these phyles could rightfully claim to be born of the barony itself, Madbaron nevertheless conveyed to them full citizenship and the protection of the barony since butchers and assassins that had taken to slaughtering them for sport. Military The Mad Knights, the household founded and led by Madbaron, was charged with the protection of Lyresong in 174. To reflect its new status as the baronial army, the name of the household was amended to the Royal Order of the Mad Knights. Various baronial decrees and statements have made reference to a citizen militia separate from the Mad Knights. Though such a group has not been officially organized, the barony's citizenry have often responded in times of emergency or crisis. Lyresong has no standing navy despite its proximity to the east coast. In 262, a letter of marque was issued to Ice Salvitore, Captain of the private man-of-war Mirage, to conduct naval operations on behalf of the barony. Arts The Golden Lyre Songs & Poetry Challenge is a performing arts competition sponsored by the barony. The challenge consists of five rounds of performances held over several days. The top three performers are awarded gold prizes, with the first place winner also receiving the coveted Golden Lyre. Directions From the east gate of Devardec, Lyresong lies E, N, N, N, NW, NE, N, N, NW, W, N. Important Dates & Holidays 1 Awakenings - New Year’s Day. Celebrates the beginning of the new year. 8 Awakenings - Founding Day (Lyresong). The anniversary of the founding of Lyresong in 174. 3 Cherrin - Love’s Day (Lyresong). Honours the date that the Temple of Love moved from Tranos to Lyresong in 261. 16 Deori’s Pleasure - Alms Day. A time for giving to the poor. External Links Historia Lyra - Archive of Lyresong history. Message Forum